


storyteller

by harpers_mirror (SapphireBryony)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, POV Varric Tethras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireBryony/pseuds/harpers_mirror
Summary: Everyone dies, everything crumbles, and nothing will ever be right again.





	storyteller

_“Well, it’s not a good story unless the hero dies...”_

Those words, their first, ring in his mind as he watches Anders fall. He sees something die in Hawke’s eyes and he wants to feel sympathy for her but he is just so damn tired. Everyone dies, everything crumbles, and nothing will ever be right again.

If this were his story... Varric sighs in disgust. The time for stories is past and maybe if he’d been a little less focused on the fantastical he might have noticed the tragedy writing itself in front of him.

Can’t beat that foreshadowing though.


End file.
